What's Wrong 2
by punkprincess96
Summary: Why was Dana Cruz hated so much in PCA when she came back from France? Sequel to What's Wrong 1. I GUESS you'd have to read What's Wrong 1. DXL. ... zxc?
1. After Wards

**A/N: As I promised, here's What's Wrong 2! Doesn't sound so good. Sorry for being so mean :P I have it early.**

---

_Dana's POV_

"No mom, I don't want them to. WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU ALREADY BOOK FLIGHTS?!" I shouted at my mom through the PCA public phone.

"Dana, calm down. What is it?" Zoey Brooks calmly asked. I sighed.

"My mom would like to talk to you." I sighed, grouchily and handed over the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi, Mrs Cruz. What? Awesome! Cool, so when? But we have school those 3 weeks. You can do that?" Zoey asked, cheerfully. She eventually hung up and smiled, brightly. She turned to the gang and I.

"What?" Logan asked, being his grouchy old self.

"WE'RE GOING TO DANA'S HOUSE NEXT WEEK!" Zoey squealed, jumping up and down.

"Why? We have school next week." Chase asked, as Michael poked him.

"Nope! Dana's mom got us out of school for 3 weeks!" Zoey screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Typical mom. Only 3 weeks?" I asked, annoyed by what's going ot happen next.

"Okay, your mom can't do that. Only my DAD has power over PCA. Cause we're rich. You aren't rich by any chance, are you?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. I ignored him.


	2. Flash Back

What's Wrong 2

**By**: punkprincesss96

**A/N: aww, Lily's not feeling so great about her comments. Some of them got me down... I will admit and you can tell Lily' s ad becasue her grammer and spelling is terrible. I'm sorry if you that What's Wrong 2 didn't do such a good job of entertaiinng you... you made lily feel horrible about herself : ( I'm sorry for blaming it on you guys,.. Lily's currently feeling like a rebel.**

---

I can almost remember last week, when the fight was still on...

_I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and saw Logan. What was he doing?_

"What are you doing?" I signaled, harshly. My voice was about to break with guilt about what I just said. Why did I just do that? I felt his arms rope on even tighter.

"I didn't know you felt that way about us." He replied, looking me in the eyes. We had our minute of silence up until I broke it. My stare did it. My stare told him, "What Lola said... was it... true?"

"Ofcourse... NOT. Lola's such a brat. _Don't_ listen to her. I wasn't scared of you. I'm not afraid of girls, Dana." he joked. I swung a light, jokingly punch at him. Logan let go of me and turned to face Lola.

"Lola." Logan stiffly said. Lola was "crying" right now. But it's all fake, I bet.

"We're done. No one hurts Dana." Logan announced, pulling me beside him. I looked around. Why was everyone giving me that look again.

"For the rest of you." Logan angrily said, looking around. "Stop it. Grow up and realize what people say isn't really real." Logan spit on the floor, and got us out of the crowd.

"LOGAN." Lola angrily cried, tears streaming down. "We were going out for half a year. Now you just dump me for her?" She made a fist before pointing at me.

"S' over." Logan shrugged, as if he didn't care. I was just clueless about what was happening. I just stood there. Watching the eye concentration between Logan and Lola.

"Go. NOW." Lola screamed, shaking her head. her tears flung everywhere. Logan groaned, and pulled me with him.

"Logan." I thought. "You can't dump her for me..." I regret sayign that already.

"Yeah, I can Dana. S' my choice." Logan whispered. I looked into his eyes. The signature smirk was gone from his face. Where'd it go?

---

**Okay, that's all fo rtoday. I'm going ot go update Followed now. Sorry for beign so upset today.**


	3. Me? A Cheerleader?

What's Wrong 2

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: punkprincess is feeling much better. Thanks for all the reveiws, and I hope no flames for this chapter. Now punkprincess would like to begin with the story. 'Member that it will always be Dana's POV. XD**

---

As Zoey and I walked down campus, people were giving me that look. Suddenly Janice and Samantha Anne, both cheerleaders, walked up to me and Zoey.

"Dana." Samantha Anne said with a dirty look on her face. I gave her the same, as I popped a berry straw gum into my mouth.

"Samantha Anne, stop it." Zoey said, pulling us apart. Janice whispered something inaudible in Samantha Anne's ears before Samantha Anne gave a sigh.

"Are the rumors correct?" Samantha Anne asked, trying to be nice. I moved my head in a gesture that meant 'what _are_ the rumors about?'.

"Um, we should go now. Dana?" Zoey quickly added, yanking at my wrist. I pulled free, and rolled my eyes. I chewed on my gum.

"What _are_ the rumors?" I breifly signaled. Zoey pulled at me.

"DANA!" Zoey barked, and raised her fist at me. I gave her a look meaning, 'would you like to rethink about that?'. Zoey lowered her anger, and her fist.

"Well, that... the only reason you came back to PCA was to get together with Logan, but... then Lola was already dating him. Then you got Lola to act like they broke up and you said if she didn't you'd jab their relationship somewhere VERY painful." Janice quickly said, shutting her one eye tightly closed. I leveled my hands up to my shoulders, as I chewed my berry straw gum. I created one fist in one hand and brought it over to my other hand, and smashed it into my palm.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Samantha Anne shouted, with her hands up in the air. I guess they understood my 'who started the rumor?!' well.

"Dana..." Zoey said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "It's- I... we didn't- " I cut her off with a powerful slap on the face. The power actually brought her to the floor, and she began crying. I looked at my cold, red hand. Did I actually just slap Zoey Brooks?

"Dana." Zoey whimpered, and hid her face as she ran off to Chase, Logan, and Michael over by the benches and tables. I gasped, and turned around.

"Dana. That was actually... pretty cool." Samantha Anne said, with her hands on her hips. I wanted to slap her too, but I can't ruin two pretty girls... can I? I crossed my arms up to my chest and rolled my eyes.

"You know if we change her look, we can actually make her one of us." Samantha Anne said, smiling as big as a freakishly large watermelon would be. I scoffed, silently.

"You're right." Janice, being the other posse, agreed. I backed up a bit, getting nervous.

"Dana..." Janice began with a grin.

"We want you to be a cheerleader." Samantha Anne finished with a squeal. I snapped my fingers and flipped my hand then I turned my face the opposite direction. It meant 'get lost, princess'. Samantha Anne grinned, and pointed at me. Janice pulled me along, as they walked over to the football field. I tugged free, and fell to the floor.

"Come on, Dana. It'll be fun. If you don't do it, we'll tell Rochelle, Lexa, and Kathi to spread the rumor." Samantha Anne warned, crossing her arms with a smile.

"Gossip queens." Janice added, grinning. I thought for a minute then, I realized I'm Dana Cruz. I don't listen to threats. I make them. I put my hands on my hips, and turned to leave. Janice and Samantha Anne joined up beside me.

"Think about it this way then. _We_ are going to follow _you_ everywhere until _you_ follow _us_." Samantha Anne sweetly said, with a nod. I grinned. Then, I'll just keep letting them follow me. I'll call it... hm. My own posse. And they'll never know. I smiled to myself, then whiped it off into a snarl. We walked around campus, showing everyone who feared me, a new reason to fear me. Samantha Anne and Janice could be popular enought to totally ruin someone's rep in their social life. Since Samantha Anne and Janice seem to be cheerleaders... and their new leader isn't... no, that'll be hard to explain to everyone. I'll have to actually... be a _cheerleader!_

---

**A/N: Later, dudes and punkettes.**


	4. Let's Get Changed, D

What's Wrong 2

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: This is a new chappie! I like updating and reading reveiws, but whoever sent that mean comment, please go away. Don't bother reading if you don't like it. I won't block you, but just please go away. It really upsets me that you would say that. Thanks for the other comments, people.**

---

I walked over to my casual table with my friends, only my idiots are following me. I rolled my eyes and sat down. The pull up two chairs and sit down beside me. Logan, Zoey and Chase are the table, probably ignoring me for that thing earlier.

"Janice, I want a smoothie. Go get me one." Samantha Anne suddenly said. Logan looks up and nearly drools his tounge off. Oh, so NOW he pays attention. Chase looks up, and suddenly drools, too.

"M' kay Sam." Janice beamed, and smiled.

"Get me one too, idiot." I slip out. Janice actually nods, and runs off. I shrug and look at Samantha Anne. She's actually okay looking for a freak. Her long flowing black hair with purple flames at the bottom was cool, and her style of dressing was okay, I guess. I looked over at Janice. Janice was pretty tall, she had brunette hair with the most adorable eyes and cute wardrobe. I think if Janice had a choice, she should be the more popular one. Samantha Anne is I guess what guys consider "hot", while Janice is considered "cute". Then what am I? I looked down.

"What am I?" I accidently think to myself. I forgot Logan can 'hear my thoughts'. Logan looks up from his tray.

"Beautiful." he replies with a shrug, and gets back to eating his cookie. I shrug, and sigh.

"Going. To. Be. A. Cheerleader." Samantha Anne whispers. I elbowed her in the stomach.

"Come on Dana, you have the looks, the attitude, the glamour? Come one! Atleast the body for it." Samantha Anne listed. **HOW DARE SHE?! **Janice came back with a pink smoothie for Samantha Anne and a purple one for me. I take it and turn to dump it all over Samantha Anne, but Logan's words stop me.

"Hold on, Dana. Don't do it." Logan says without looking up from his tray. I sigh and sit back down.

"I mean, look at the uniform!" Samantha Anne said, pointing at Brittany Teal, another brainless cheerleader. She was wearing a blue and yellow cheerleader costume, that had PCA printed on the chest, and STINGRAYS on the butt. Nice. (**sarcasm XD**) I shrugged.

"Guys love cheerleaders!" Janice added. Samantha Anne suddenly nodded enthusastically.

"Yeah, you need a good guy to show you off!" Samantha Anne said, smiling. Suddenly Zoey, Chase, and Logan burst out laughing. I groaned, and slammed my fist on the table to shut them up.

"What's in it for me?" I asked, using hand signals. Logan translated.

"You get checked out by lots of guys, and you get more popular." Samantha Anne said, filing her nails with a preppy pink nail filer.

"She won't do it." Logan said, automatically.

"Aw, does Logan care about Dana now?" I sacrastically asked, in my thoughts. Logan stuck his tounge out at me. "Take back your tounge before it becomes mine."

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" Logan asked, interested. I jerked my face back from him. I made connections with Logan, and told him to tell her that I'll do it.

"No! I don't give you permission!" Logan argued. I told him "I need permission from you?! NO I DON'T!". Samantha Anne seemed fascinated by this fight.

"I just want to make sure that you don't like any other guys besides me." Logan sighed. I made a face, meaning "I like you?". "Ofcourse you do. Now, if I let you be a cheerleader... will you... be my girlfriend?" The question drilled into me the first second I heard it. I don't know what to say... I nodded, and smiled. Logan smiled, laughed.

"She says yes. She'll be your prep. Haha, bye Dana Cruz. Have fun being another one of those girly girls." Logan said before leaving. I wanted to chase after him, but I couldn't. He was obviously faster than I am. And I don't really care all that much. Samantha Anne smiled.

"Let's get you girly." Samantha Anne said.

---

I stood infront of the mirror. Why am I not pleased? Because I'm another demeaning 15 year old drama queen! How could I have said said yes? Can I take it back? I looked at what I was wearing. A dark pruple lacey tank top, and a VERY short black skirt, and to top it off, I'm wearing stupid heels. Ugh!

"So?" Janice asked, brushing my tangled locks. I shrugged.

"Let's go see how boys on campus like it." Samantha Anne said. I shook my head. I made a promise to Logan!

"You'll love attention." Samantha Anne said, grinning and showing her white teeth.

---

I stood shyly behind Samantha Anne, and the boys who actually saw me were waving, whistling and doing all these other weird things they don't usually see. I sighed, and stole Janice's black _So Hot _jacket, and tied it around my waist, so now it atleast doesn't show my thighs. Uh oh... I saw Logan come up to me.

"Dana, what're you wearing?" Logan demanded. I shrugged.

"Don't you like it?" Samantha Anne asked, looking at Logan. No, more like _flirting_ with Logan.

"No. Get changed. In fact, I'll go with her." Logan said. Ugh...

---

**A/N: Yay! What'll he have to say to Dana? not really a cliffhanger. Read my new fanfic Forgotten.**


	5. Hmph!

What's Wrong 2

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: No comment.**

---

"I didn't choose to wear it! I promise you! I so don't wanna look like a slut!" I tried saying him, as we walked back outside.

"Okay, calm down." Logan said, pausing to think. "Just... don't do it anymore, please?" Gee, I've never heard Logan being this nice. I guess I should be nice back.

"Fine, I promise. Not like I'll let anyone choose my clothes anymore." I mumbled in my thoughts, scuffing my shoe on the floor.

"You know Zoey's mad at you right? And Quinn needed to ask you something right?" Logan suddenly asked, sounding a lot like he wanted to change the subject.

"I know Zoey hates me, and no. I guess I could talk to Quinn this afternoon." I thought in my sigh.

"I'm going to go now. You don't EVER wear something like that ever again, okay?" Logan asked before turning and leaving. Before he left, I nodded, and rolled my eyes.

"So? What did he say about it?!" a voice suddenly shrilled. I screamed and turned around. It was Samantha Anne. That idiot! UGH!

"Shut up, and leave me alone. I've changed my mind, I'm so not going to be a cheerleader. Even if I do look hot in the costume." I thought. Samantha Anne rolled her eyes.

"You have to learn to talk like a normal person." Samantha Anne explained slowly. Okay, maybe I can't talk, but I can hear!

"Hmph!" I grunted before leavign her alone near the fountain.

---

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. You all hate me because no one's reveiwing.**


End file.
